


Taiyō to tsuki

by Slytherinsangel



Series: #OCKissWeek 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, OCKissWeek 2020, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsangel/pseuds/Slytherinsangel
Summary: A quiet morning before a hectic day
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: #OCKissWeek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629676
Kudos: 1





	Taiyō to tsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalleviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalleviathan/gifts).



> Thank you being such an inspiring person, Lyra. I think you usually post your rants to blow of steam, but I often find them helpful or interesting. I've been following you on Twitter since November 2018, and you've helped me grow as both a writer and a person. I hope you like this story <3

Tōka woke up because something was tickling her nose. Instantly her hand reared up to snatch at it – a reflex that had led to Rojenia no longer sleeping in the bed. Not a development Tōka minded at all – getting the cat had been a compromise in the first place, and while she was willing to admit that the Norwegian Forest Cat could appear quite majestic and made for a great heat pack, she also shed like crazy, no matter how she was brushed. A quick spell was usually enough to get rid of all cat hairs, but Tōka still wasn’t keen on using the same spell multiple times a day. And she was even less keen on waking up in the middle of the night because she was getting mothered by a furry cat belly. Regardless of how often Kaja insisted it was a sign of Rojenia’s trust. So the cat was allowed in the bedroom, but had abandoned the bed after having her bushy tail grabbed one too many times.

This time the tickling sensation remained without her hand touched anything. Tōka groaned and forced her eyes open only to snap them shut again and let out a long string of curses when she got nearly blinded by a bright light. A tinkling laughter answered from the vanity’s direction, sweeping the pained grimace from her face. This time she was more careful while opening her eyes, one slow blink at a time. Tōka glared at the glowing feather floating in front of her face. Constructs made of light were something of a specialty of Kaja’s, and while she would usually be appreciative of her fiancée’s talent, right now she only wanted to go back to sleep.

Another giggle turned her glare towards the older woman across the room, but as always she was too overwhelmed by Kaja’s beauty to stay angry. It must have shown on her face, because Kaja blushed and turned back to the mirror. Also as always. Kaja had no problems to shower others in compliments and might even accept one or two herself but being seen as beautiful before she was fully done up flustered her to no end.

Seeing the feather made of light still hover before her, Tōka grumbled, “Is there a reason you woke me up on a Sunday morning?”

Kaja directed her famously warm smile at her through the mirror – earnest, despite the slightly mocking tone her answer had, “I take it you forgot all about the _fabulous_ brunch we have been invited to today? Starting in, oh – 50 minutes?”

Tōka gave another loud groan. She hadn’t so much forgotten about the brunch, as she had blocked it out. She despised ‘grand’ events of all kinds and this one wasn’t made better by the fact that for once she had been invited with Kaja as her plus-one instead of the other way around. She was glad that her research was finally making waves, truly, but all the socializing that came with it… well, she could live without that. Still, she got her elbows under her back and heaved herself up. Kaja had likely been up for hours already and let her sleep until the last possible minute. She wasn’t going to make a fuss now.

Once she was up, Tōka made her way to Kaja, coming to a halt with her hands on her fiancée’s ever tense shoulders. While she started massaging those, she let her appreciative gaze wander over her mirror image. Kaja’s hair – soft pink and sage – was already styled, framing her fine faze in soft curls. Out of the corner of her eye Tōka could see the hairpiece of the day – pale orange dahlias and creamy carnations – on the cupboard that served as storage for Tōka‘s clothes. Kaja’s outfit – a gauzy white dress she knew to strike an absolutely mesmerizing balance between innocent and seductive – hung on the doorway to her walk-in-closet with a pair of strappy heels beneath it. Kaja herself has stopped partway through applying her mascara to lean her head against Tōka‘s abs – taking care not to flatten her curls – and hummed contentedly.

Tōka cleared her throat. “There still somewhere I can kiss you?” 

Kaja pouted her already full lips in answer: No lipstick applied yet. Tōka lowered her head to place a soft kiss there, carefully keeping her mouth closed so as to not expose Kaja to her terrible morning breath. Then she straightened and, with a last loving squeeze to Kaja’s shoulder, left for the kitchen.

The smell of coffee was strong, which meant that Kaja had prepared a pot for her already. She didn’t drink coffee herself, but regularly brought home new sorts of hand roasted beans. Tōka didn’t have the heart to tell her that she couldn’t taste any difference between those and the cheep instant coffee she drank in the lab. Nonetheless, she took a moment to enjoy the bitter taste of the drink, then petted Rojenia as she came across the cat on her way to the bathroom.

She took a relaxed shower, dabbed a bit concealer under her eyes, gelled her hair and was back in the bedroom 20 minutes later. As she pulled on her outfit of the day – black slacks and a simple black button down, her only concession to the officiality of the brunch – Kaja just finished tying her shoes. They looked each other up and down, both knowing their respective styles differed greatly. One might even they their looks opposed each other. Tōka was the darkness to Kaja’s sunshine, in every way imaginable.

Their height was the only outward similarity they had, and even that they carried differently: Tōka was broad, intimidating and proud of it, where as Kaja was much curvier, had an outwardly harmless appearance and did everything to make herself seem smaller and unthreatening – everything but give up her heels of course.

Their personalities were similarly mismatched, but they made it work, had done so for 7 years now. The first four of those in a long-distance relationship, with Kaja in Jordan and Tōka stationed at different excavation sites around the globe. Now they shared a little house in Japan, near the mountains harboring Mahōtokoro, officially engaged since Kaja went down on her knee during a hike through exactly these mountains.

“Fancy!” Kaja said with a teasing glint in her eyes. And Tōka _was_ dressed fancy, at least when compared to her usual getup of cargo pants, torn tank tops and lab coats, so she just smirked. Kaja looked fantastic as always of course. She came closer, until her hair lightly touched Tōka’s neck – with Kaja wearing heels, they were nearly the same height. She leaned in until their foreheads touched.

“You are going to be nice to people for once, you hear me?” Kaja whispered. “At least to the ones who ask about your work. This is a big opportunity for you, and I don’t want you to boycott yourself through your social awkwardness. If you get overwhelmed, you excuse yourself – politely – and come to me. I will be there the whole time, okay?” Kaja smiled encouragingly. “Now let’s go and kill this – not literally though, please.”

Tōka couldn’t help but smile back after this speech. She lifted Kaja’s hand to her mouth, pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, and of they went.


End file.
